disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Steps
"Giant Steps" is the sixty-eighth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on February 7, 2020 and is the nineteenth episode in the third season. Plot Naomi is seen sailing across the sea some time after departing Avalor. At her next stop, she receives a letter from Elena. She sends one back to Elena. It's clear the two miss each other. At her next stop, she doesn't have enough money for her purchases. The lady at the counter points her to a poster promising a reward for catching Tziloco, an enchanted crystal bat that's been terrorizing sailors for years. When she sees Esteban, Ash, and Chatana's pictures on it, Naomi realizes that Ash is joining up with other evil magic-users as part of a plot against Elena and races back to warn Elena. After trading her necklace for the supplies she needs, Naomi heads back to Avalor. Back in Avalor, Esteban, Ash, Chatana, and Tziiloco appear in front of the Gate to Vallestrella. Tziloco uses his magic to open the gate. They then enter Vallestrella. They plan to free Chatana's most powerful child Kizin. Back at Avalor Palace, Naomi arrives back and tells Elena and Mateo what she has discovered. Luna flies in and tells them Ash's group is in Vallestrella. Elena, Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi set out for Vallestrella. Elena's group arrives in Vallestrella. Elena immediately starts trying to find them using the Scepter of Light's Farsight power. This makes Tziloco's wings start glowing. He tells Ash's group that they are being tracked through magical means. Esteban deduces that Elena is doing so with her scepter. Ash casts her magic blocking spell. Chatana creates baby spider eagles to distract them. The spider eagles makes Elena's group plummet from the sky. Elena and Mateo save them with their magic. Ash's group arrives at the mound where Kizin is imprisoned and set him free. Kazin, however, has no interest in helping Ash's group and instead goes to free his friends, who are imprisoned by Quita Moz. Esteban teleports Ash's group away just as Elena's group appears. Mateo recognizes Kizin and warns that his weak spot is his left foot. Elena sends the Jaquins back to bring the King's guard and her group sets out to stop Kizin. Elena's group sets a trap for Kizin. Unfortanately, Naomi ruins the trap when she goes after Tziloco. Kizin hurts Elena in a way that breaks her arm and kidnaps Gabe and Mateo. Naomi makes a sling for Elena. Elena confronts Naomi about why she left. Naomi admits that she went after Tziloco so she could collect the reward on him because she needed the money. Elena asks her why she didn't say so as she could've given her the money. Naomi explains she felt she had no right to do so as Elena gave her her boat and because she needs to pay for herself. Elena tells her this is about protecting Avalor and scolds her for not being there when she was needed most. The Jaquins return, and the girls rescue the boys and reimprision Kizin. Ash's group and Elena's group returns to Avalor. Back at the palace, Naomi tells Elena she decided to stay in Avalor permenently and Elena gladly welcomes her back. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Grey Griffin as Ash Delgado *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Chris Parnell as Migs *John Leguizamo as Tziloco *Roman Reigns as Kizin *Gina Torres as Chatana *Tom Kenny as Pili *Susanne Blakeslee as Ship Chandler Songs *Everything's Fine Trivia *Naomi comes back to Avalor. *Tziloco joins Ash's Group. *'''Moral: '''Be honest with your friends Gallery Kizin the Giant.jpg Tziloco.jpg Elena's broken arm.jpg|Elena's arm is broken Category:Elena of Avalor episodes